A Person's a Person
by Goldy-Gry
Summary: A person's a person... but what if it's a tapeworm..? Mostly centered on Jo-Jo, OC - not Mary Sue in any way - and Dr. Larue.
1. Введение в ктонатомию

- Боже… - Джо-Джо с тяжёлым вздохом раскрыл большую, размером с него самого, энциклопедию.

Экзамен по ктонатомии был последним в этом семестре – и наиболее сложным. Фактически, это был самый сложный предмет во всей школьной программе, поэтому на подготовку к нему всегда давали не меньше двух недель. На беду Джо-Джо, лично ему это мало бы помогло – ктонатомия всегда была для него камнем преткновения. Полосатый ктошка едва-едва мог дотянуть до удовлетворительного балла.

Что было ещё хуже – учебники и прочая литература по ктонатомии почти всегда были на руках. Джо-Джо достался старый, видавший виды учебник с вырванными страницами и не менее старая, хотя и целая, энциклопедия.

Собравшись с мыслями, Джо-Джо уткнулся в энциклопедию, пытаясь сообразить, какого чёрта у них, ктошек, столь сложное и непонятное строение. Вот, например, скелет… Ктошки от природы были деятельными и шустрыми существами. На кой чёрт тогда у них столь короткие задние лапы? Чтоб помешать им быстро бегать? И зачем им столь гибкая стопа, если на ней даже нет пальцев? И вот ещё… Упругие гибкие кости. Джо-Джо озадаченно хмыкнул. Гибкие кости! На кой им тогда суставы, если они и без того могут вытворять со своими костями немыслимые вещи? Джо-Джо задумчиво вытянул перед собой передние лапы, изогнув их под странным, невообразимым углом. Да уж, нелепей некуда!

Джо-Джо пролистнул пару страниц и погрузился в чтение главы об атавизмах. Здесь путаницы было ещё больше. Вот, к примеру, карманы… Фактически, карманы считались атавизмом, но тогда было непонятно, почему они имелись у подавляющего большинства ктошек. Обычно у ктошек было по карману на каждом боку, но у некоторых, вроде его отца, их почему-то не было. Такой же загадкой был и хвост. У некоторых ктошек он был, чем они, как правило, ужасно гордились, но у некоторых не было даже копчиковой кости. Джо-Джо озадаченно пощупал себя сзади… Да, никакого намёка на хвост.

К концу следующей главы, повествующей о различных типах кожи и шерсти, Джо-Джо был уже никакой. Захлопнув книгу, подросток достал свой рюкзак и начал упаковывать вещи – одеяло, бутылку газировки, упаковку чипсов, пару яблок… Немного поколебавшись, Джо-Джо сунул в рюкзак и потрёпанный учебник. Едва ли мать даст ему ускользнуть без веского предлога. Джо-Джо надеялся, что с учебником она отпустит его хоть на целый день.

Спустившись вниз по лестнице, Джо-Джо, как и ожидал, наткнулся на свою мать и нескольких своих сестёр.

- С добрым утром, милый! – приветствовала его мать. – Куда-то собрался?

- С добрым утром, Джо-Джо! – хором подхватили его сёстры. – Куда ты собрался?

Джо-Джо слегка улыбнулся им и кивнул на дверь.

- В парк…

- В парк? – слегка удивилась Салли. – Надеюсь, это не отвлечёт тебя от…

- Нет, - немного резко ответил подросток, недовольный этой темой, и вздохнул. – Наоборот, поможет… Тут слишком жарко, голова не соображает…

- А, - понимающе сказала Салли. – Ну что ж… У тебя есть всё, что нужно?

Джо-Джо кивнул.

- Отлично. Надеюсь, к обеду вернёшься?

- Нет, мам… К ужину, - пробормотал Джо-Джо и, прежде чем она успела возразить, выскользнул за дверь. Тихонько насвистывая под нос какой-то мотивчик, он направился к старому парку на окраине Кто-то-города.

Где-то в глубине старого парка, в маленьком, забытом Богом озерце, жил странный одинокий обитатель, прозванный Ленточка. На самом деле, его никто и никогда никак не называл. Имя себе он придумал сам, чтобы хоть как-то определять свою личность в мире.

Каждое утро Ленточка неспеша выплывал из своего укрытия на дне и внимательно исследовал озерцо, проверяя, не появилось ли здесь чего нового, пока он спал. Но как правило, в озерце, населённом лишь лягушками да мелкими рыбёшками, почти никогда ничего не происходило.

Убедившись, что всё по-прежнему, Ленточка приступал к завтраку, собирая планктон и остатки рыбьей трапезы. Вообще-то он был рождён, чтобы всасывать питательные вещества через кожу, но в данном случае это было невозможно.

Дело в том, что Ленточка был… солитёром. Длинным, плоским, как лента, червем, идеально приспособленным к паразитической жизни. Он был создан бороздить внутренности какого-нибудь незадачливого ктошки, а не странный, полный мальков и тины водоём.

Впрочем, Ленточка не возражал. После старого и странного инцидента в какой-то лаборатории, когда примитивный безмолвный червь вдруг обрёл способность мыслить и чувствовать, он больше не хотел оставаться паразитом. Его хозяин, не особенно старый, но болезненный ктошка, явно страдал из-за присутствия червя, так что однажды Ленточка рискнул. Покинув хозяина во время принятия ванны, он довольно долго путешествовал по канализации, пока какие-то подземные ручейки не принесли его к этому странному тихому пруду…

Покончив с завтраком, солитёр лениво всплыл к поверхности воды, щурясь на жаркое летнее солнце… Наверное, слишком жаркое. Червь недовольно поморщился и скользнул в глубину озерца, чтобы спокойно переждать жару на дне. Он и не подозревал, что совсем скоро один случай перевернёт и его жизнь, и жизнь одного юного ктошки с ног на голову.


	2. Инцидент на озере

Вскоре Джо-Джо достиг старого парка. Едва его накрыла тень от ветвистых густых крон, как ктошка довольно выдохнул. Его вспотевшая было шкурка быстро начала обсыхать, и сей факт Джо-Джо воспринял с огромным облегчением. Он остановился и внимательно огляделся, желая выбрать подходящее место для отдыха.

К его досаде, в этот день в парке отдыхало множество других ктошек, которые, как и он, искали здесь уединения и прохлады. Недовольно проворчав что-то, Джо-Джо двинулся дальше, вглубь парка.

Хотя вскоре местность вокруг стала абсолютно безлюдной, Джо-Джо, не желавший никакого соседства, продолжал идти вперёд. Внезапно он замер, увидев то, что раньше никогда здесь не замечал…

Озеро. Точнее даже, озерцо, крошечный прудик, окружённый деревьями. На глади водоёма ярко искрилось солнце, но под деревьями была приятная тень.

Довольный увиденным, Джо-Джо остановился под одним из деревьев и скинул с себя рюкзак. Расстелив на траве одеяло, подросток достал еду, воду и учебник. Поудобнее устроившись на одеяле, Джо-Джо раскрыл учебник и погрузился в чтение…

Ктошка ещё раз прочёл про скелет, кожу и шерсть и уже приступил к изучению пищеварительной системы, когда в животе у него заурчало. Джо-Джо вспомнил, что совершенно забыл позавтракать дома, и отложил учебник. Открыв упаковку чипсов, он с жадностью начал есть.

Ленточка, дремавший где-то под корягой, внезапно проснулся. Он не сразу понял, что его разбудило. Скорее, это было некое тревожное чувство или интуиция. Солитёр оставил своё укрытие и всплыл на поверхность озера, подняв над водой голову. Его охватило изумление, когда он увидел на берегу своего одинокого пруда какого-то пришельца…

Ктошка. Без сомнения, это был ктошка. Второй ктошка, которого видел Ленточка за всю свою жизнь.

Червь любопытно подплыл поближе, рассматривая своего гостя. Ктошка был маленький, худенький, с гладким мехом в чёрно-серую полоску. Он с аппетитом уплетал что-то из большого пакета.

На миг Ленточку пронзило странное, ностальгическое чувство. Ему вновь захотелось обрести хозяина. Обрести дом. Обрести покой и уютное тепло. Вновь ощутить вкус еды всей своей кожей…

Но Ленточка тут же прогнал эти мысли. Он был паразитом. Это означало уют для него – но дискомфорт для хозяина. Так что солитёр просто молча наблюдал за ктошкой, ничем не выдавая своего присутствия.

Наевшись, Джо-Джо потянулся и расслабленно улёгся на одеяло. Он лениво смотрел на проплывающие над кронами облака и слушал пение птиц. Ктошке захотелось немного вздремнуть, но послеполуденный зной был слишком силён. Несмотря на тень, жара всё-таки стояла убийственная.

Джо-Джо задумчиво посмотрел на озеро, и внезапно в голову ему пришла блестящая мысль. Почему бы ему не охладиться немного в этом тихом прудике?.. Подросток поднялся и подошёл к кромке озерца. Попробовав воду лапой, он довольно хмыкнул и зашёл в озеро, желая окунуться.

Ленточка вздрогнул и испуганно нырнул на дно, чтобы не столкнуться с проплывавшим мимо ктошкой. Что он такое делает?.. – недоумевал червь. Он мало смыслил в жизни ктошек – по крайней мере, _внешней_ её стороне. Ленточка с лёгким беспокойством наблюдал, как ктошка резвится в его озерце, поднимая со дна ил и тину. Червь недовольно посмотрел на воцарившийся в пруду беспорядок, но любопытство пересилило недовольство. Ленточка покинул своё убежище и подплыл ближе к ктошке, с интересом разглядывая его.

Джо-Джо тем временем уже порядочно устал и начал замерзать. Ему явно пора было выходить на берег и сушить мокрую шерсть. Напоследок он решил ещё разок нырнуть - проверить, насколько глубоко вообще это крохотное озерцо. Едва ли здесь можно было утонуть…

Догадка Джо-Джо оказалась верной. Вскоре после погружения, его лапа коснулась песчано-илистого дна. Утолив юношеское любопытство, ктошка развернулся и поплыл обратно на поверхность… но внезапно ощутил, что не может двинуться с места. Кто-то (или что-то) крепко держало его за заднюю лапу.

Джо-Джо взволнованно оглянулся – но тут же успокоился, поняв, что его лапа всего лишь запуталась в придонных водорослях. Ктошка развернулся и принялся распутывать водоросли… что оказалось не такой уж лёгкой задачей. Проклятые водоросли оказались на редкость прочными и не желали ни распутываться, ни рваться.

Спустя несколько секунд Джо-Джо стало страшно, ещё через несколько им овладела настоящая паника. Он никогда ещё не находился под водой так долго. Запас кислорода в лёгких уже заканчивался; Джо-Джо судорожно выдохнул – и последний воздух, ещё остававшийся в нём, пузырьками поплыл на поверхность.

Вот когда ктошку охватил леденящий ужас. Он в отчаянии дёрнулся, пытаясь освободиться, но силы его уже угасали. Джо-Джо попытался вдохнуть – но тут же пожалел об этом. Вода мгновенно затопила лёгкие, причинив нестерпимую, агонизирующую боль. Ктошка в последний раз отчаянно рванулся вверх, прежде чем его сознание поглотила тьма.

Ленточка внимательно наблюдал за ктошкой. Что-то подсказывало ему, что события идут не так, как планировалось. Уж больно испуганно выглядел этот подросток. Может, он просто играет? Или…

Внезапно солитёр вспомнил нечто важное. Ктошки… Ктошки не дышат под водой. Они не приспособлены для этого. У них лёгкие… В подтверждение его мыслей, изо рта ктошки вырвалась и устремилась на поверхность стайка воздушных пузырьков.

Неожиданно до Ленточки дошло. Ктошка тонул! И если он не сможет выбраться из воды, то непременно… погибнет?!

Солитёр взволнованно подплыл к ктошке. Тот уже почти не шевелился, лишь слабо вздрагивал, словно от странной боли.

Ленточка быстро опустился на дно, глядя на хитросплетение водорослей. Он изо всей силы вцепился в них своей крошечной пастью… Эх, как же в этот момент он хотел быть не мягкотелым червем, а раком с прочными могучими клешнями!.. Солитёр вновь и вновь набрасывался на непокорные водоросли, когда вдруг ощутил, что хватка растений ослабла.

Наконец лапа ктошки была освобождена. Солитёр довольно кивнул, гордясь собой, когда осознал, что радоваться ещё рано. Ктошка уже был без сознания, и его тело было абсолютно неподвижно.

Ленточка в отчаянии ткнулся в ктошку мордочкой, пытаясь пробудить его, подтолкнуть к поверхности, но тот не шелохнулся… Червь раздумывал не долго. Захлестнув концом своего длинного тела лапу ктошки, Ленточка поплыл к берегу.

Никогда ещё плаванье так не утомляло его. Больше всего червь боялся, что его тело разорвётся надвое от такой нагрузки. Конечно, вырастить потом новые сегменты будет нетрудно, но вот ктошка… спасать ктошку уже будет некому.

Напрягая последние силы, Ленточка подплыл к берегу и принялся вытаскивать злополучного ктошку из воды. Кое-как справившись с этой задачей, он в изнеможении рухнул на берег рядом со своим утопленником и на миг замер, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Наконец он оклемался. Подняв голову, червь пристально поглядел на спасённого ктошку. Тот без движения лежал на траве, его глаза были закрыты. Он не дышал.

2


	3. Неожиданный поворот событий

Неужели всё было напрасно?!

Ленточка в страхе уставился на ктошку. Если он срочно что-нибудь не придумает, подросток умрёт у него на глазах… Но что он мог сделать? Что?..

Солитёр заскользил по мокрой траве к неподвижному ктошке, взобрался к нему на грудь и замер, прислушиваясь. Сердце ктошки слабо билось, но дыхания не было. Ленточку охватила паника, но затем он внезапно просиял от озарившей его мысли. Да! Это был шанс! Может, если он проникнет внутрь лёгких своего утопленника, то сможет что-нибудь сделать. Только бы не опоздать…

Приняв решение, солитёр без промедления направился к морде ктошки. К счастью, рот того был слегка приоткрыт, и проникнуть внутрь не составило большого труда. Оказавшись в кромешной тьме, Ленточка поёжился. Он так давно жил вольной жизнью, что совершенно отвык быть паразитом… Он проскользнул глубже, пытаясь вспомнить, куда и как ему ползти.

Оказавшись в какой-то пещере, Ленточка застыл, поняв, что промахнулся. На хитросплетения бронхов это совершенно не походило. Червь принюхался. Пахло недавно съеденной едой и соляной кислотой. Ленточка недовольно вздрогнул. Какой болван мог отправиться плавать на полный желудок? Неудивительно, что он начал тонуть…

Тонуть! – вспомнил солитёр. Он развернулся и пополз обратно по пищеводу, отыскивая вход в лёгкие. На этот раз ему повезло. Просунув голову в трахею, он понял, что в ветвистых бронхах и впрямь скопилась вода. Что же делать? – напряжённо размышлял Ленточка. Он понимал, что каждая секунда промедления может стоить ктошке жизни. Ничего не придумав, солитёр с отчаяния сунулся в правый бронх…

Что, очевидно, было сумасшедшей, но весьма светлой мыслью. Ленточка словно попал в центр урагана, наводнения и землетрясения одновременно. Солитёр в панике метнулся обратно в желудок; несмотря на жуткую тряску и шум, он догадался, что произошло. Видимо, его движения вдоль чувствительной стенки бронха спровоцировали дыхательный рефлекс. Как вовремя!

Червь свернул своё длинное тело в клубок и замер, ожидая, пока ктошка полностью придёт в себя.

.

Джо-Джо пришёл в себя от резкой мучительной боли, разрывавшей лёгкие. Ктошка судорожно подскочил, отчаянно хрипя и кашляя… Вода. Много воды… Откуда?..

Спустя пару минут его лёгкие очистились от воды, и ужасные спазмы внутри ослабли. Джо-Джо обессиленно рухнул на мокрый песок, восстанавливая дыхание. Что с ним было?.. Подросток медленно приоткрыл глаза, пытаясь разобраться в случившемся.

Он лежал на берегу какого-то лесного водоёма - замёрзший, промокший насквозь. Кончики его задних лап всё ещё были в воде, их щекотали склизкие водоросли, похожие на длинных зелёных червей. Джо-Джо вздрогнул и осторожно поднялся. Оглядевшись, он увидел неподалёку свой рюкзак и учебник – и всё вспомнил. Экзамен… ктонатомия… озеро… купание… Экзамен…

Ктошка нетвёрдым шагом направился к брошенному рюкзаку, машинально сунул туда свои вещи и побрёл домой.

Ленточка в страхе прислушивался к странным звукам и движению вокруг. Что… Что этот юнец делает? Солитёру понадобилась минута, чтобы внезапно осознать происходящее. Ктошка куда-то шёл! И уж конечно, он шёл прочь от озера, даже не подумав на миг остановиться! Даже не подумав, что внутри у него мог оказаться невольный пленник!

Нет! – попытался крикнуть Ленточка, но как обычно, изнутри его голос был практически неслышен. Испуганный солитёр сжался в комочек. Что теперь с ним будет? Куда направляется его новый хозяин? Ленточка совершенно не хотел вновь становится паразитом и причинять кому-то беспокойство, но боялся выползти. Если поблизости не окажется воды, он умрёт… А если останется в хозяине… Ленточка в отчаянии спрятал голову в кольцах своего длинного туловища. Ему оставалось надеяться лишь на чудо…


	4. Верный диагноз

Несколько дней всё было тихо. Новый хозяин червя, видно, был не особо общителен и предпочитал быть один. Когда ктошка засыпал, у солитёра появлялся соблазн покинуть его тело, но страх неопределённости останавливал его. Что, если вокруг не будет воды?..

К счастью, подросток имел хороший вкус – это касалось как еды, так и его музыкальных пристрастий. Ленточка наслаждался давно забытым теплом и вкусной едой. Кроме того, он внимательно слушал… Его новый хозяин был настоящим меломаном.

Вскоре Ленточка понял, что его нового хозяина зовут Джо-Джо, он – единственный сын мэра Кто-то-города и ужасно ненавидит какую-то «ктонатомию». В последнее время он упоминал о ней чаще, чем когда бы то ни было. Волей-неволей солитёр начал беспокоиться. Что же так расстраивало юного ктошку?..

Джо-Джо был ужасно расстроен. Статьи в энциклопедии были слишком трудными для его понимания, в учебнике не хватало страниц, а до экзамена оставалось всего несколько дней.

В довершение всех бед, ктошка начал неважно себя чувствовать. Возможно, была виновата напряжённая зубрёжка, а может – нервный срыв, но Джо-Джо явно было нехорошо. Хотя он ел и спал как обычно, чувство голода и усталости почти не оставляли его. Периодически его мучили странные, хоть и несильные, боли внутри, и шерсть его стала ломкой и тусклой. Можно было бы подумать, что у ктошки началась линька, но Джо-Джо был твёрдо уверен, что это не она.

Вскоре Джо-Джо окончательно пал духом. До экзамена оставалось всего ничего, а его познания по-прежнему оставляли желать лучшего. Однажды вечером, в очередной раз перелистывая учебник, Джо-Джо услышал тихие шаги за дверью. В следующий миг дверь открылась, и в комнату заглянул его отец.

- Джо-Джо?.. – осторожно начал Нэд.

Подросток молча кивнул, давая понять, что не возражает против его присутствия.

Нэд зашёл в комнату и присел на краешек кровати, обеспокоенно глядя на своего сына.

- Ты уверен, что тебе не нужна помощь?

Джо-Джо рассерженно фыркнул и захлопнул учебник.

- Да, было бы очень кстати! Пожалуйста, выучи за меня этот чёртов предмет и иди сдай вместо меня!

Несмотря на неприкрытую злость в голосе сына, Нэд не удержался от улыбки.

- Ну-ну, тише. Каждый сдавал этот предмет в своё время. И я, и твоя мать, - он вздохнул. – Знаю, предмет не из лёгких и у тебя с ним серьёзные, хмм… сложности, но ты же знаешь, что мы не будем возражать, даже если ты получишь невысокую оценку. Главное – просто сдай предмет.

- Просто сдай… - проворчал маленький ктошка. – Как? С таким учебником, какой мне достался, я вряд ли получу хотя бы «три».

- О! – Нэд задумчиво полистал учебник. – Слушай, Джо-Джо, а почему бы тебе не сходить к доктору Леру?

- К Леру? – удивился подросток. – Зачем?

- Как зачем? – в свою очередь удивился Нэд. – Ты же знаешь, у неё дома большая научная библиотека. Я просто уверен, что у неё окажутся нужные тебе книги. Она будет рада тебе помочь.

- Хм… - Джо-Джо задумался. Идея была неплохой.

- Сходи к ней завтра утром, - посоветовал Нэд. – Завтра суббота, так что она наверняка будет дома. А сейчас ложись-ка лучше спать. Ты выглядишь ужасно уставшим.

Джо-Джо зевнул, признавая, что отец прав, и нырнул под одеяло.

- Хорошо, пап. Спасибо. И спокойной ночи…

- Спокойной ночи, Джо-Джо, - улыбнулся Нэд, довольный тем, что смог дать своему сыну хороший совет. Выключив свет, он покинул комнату и тихо закрыл за собой дверь.

.

На следующее утро Джо-Джо проснулся раньше обычного. Наскоро проглотив завтрак, он направился к дому доктора Леру.

На его настойчивый стук в дверь довольно долго не было никакого ответа. Джо-Джо уже подумал было, что Леру умудрилась-таки куда-то уйти этим ранним утром, когда внезапно услыхал за дверью шорох её мягких лап. Спустя секунду дверь отворилась, и Леру, держа в лапе кружку с чем-то дымящимся, сонно выглянула наружу.

- Здравствуйте, доктор… - начал было Джо-Джо. – О… Что с вами? – взволнованно спросил он.

- Ждравштвуй, Джо-Джо… - с тихим вздохом поприветствовала его учёная-ктошка. Видок у неё и правда был неважный. Вместо белоснежной шерсти, образующей её столь привычный «халат», теперь красовался ярко-розовый короткий подшёрсток. Кое-где, впрочем, ещё виднелись клочки длинной белой шерсти. Ктошка выглядела невероятно усталой и даже не пыталась это скрыть.

- Шо мной? – переспросила Леру. – Ты первый раж видишь, как я линяю? – немного удивилась она.

- А-аа… - протянул Джо-Джо. На самом деле, он и правда впервые видел её такой. – Простите, что потревожил…

- Ничего штрашного, - Леру слегка зевнула и приложилась к кружке, в которой, как теперь учуял Джо-Джо, был крепкий кофе. – Проходи, не штешняйшя… Ты ко мне по делу?

Джо-Джо кивнул и поведал ей о цели своего визита.

- А, ктонатомия… - оживилась Леру. – Думаю, у меня найдётся кое-что для тебя… - она прошла в гостиную, Джо-Джо послушно побрёл за ней следом. – Можешь порыться вот тут, в моём шкафу, - великодушно предложила она и вновь зевнула. – Прошти, я пока не в лучшей форме… - и Леру устало опустилась в кресло, вздрагивая от мучившего её зуда.

Джо-Джо с радостью отметил, какая же большая у Леру библиотека… Он выбрал пару справочников и собрался было уйти, когда заметил вопросительный взгляд Леру.

- Ты в порядке? – неожиданно спросила она.

- Э... – Джо-Джо недоумённо посмотрел на неё. – Не жалуюсь.

- Хм, - взгляд Леру стал очень пристален. Ктошка взяла со столика свои привычные лабораторные очки, нацепила их на нос и внимательней пригляделась к Джо-Джо. – Ты тоже линяешь? Выглядишь неважно.

- О… Я не знаю, - растерялся Джо-Джо. – До моей линьки ещё далеко… Может, это просто стресс перед экзаменом?

- Не похоже, - покачала головой учёная-ктошка. – Ну-ка, подойди ближе…

Джо-Джо покорно приблизился. Леру помогла маленькому ктошке взобраться на её рабочий стол, чтобы суметь лучше рассмотреть его. Минут пять Леру внимательно разглядывала Джо-Джо, периодически задавая ему разные вопросы, мерила ему температуру и давление. Казалось, этот осмотр помогал ей отвлечься от собственных проблем.

- Жначит, тебе штало хуже пошле того купания в лешном пруду? – задумчиво спросила она. Джо-Джо кивнул. – Не похоже на линьку… Не похоже на штрешш… Кажется… Кажется, я жнаю, на что!

- На что? – Джо-Джо понемногу начал нервничать.

- Ты шлышал когда-нибудь о гельминтах? – поинтересовалась Леру.

- О гель… _Что_?! – подросток в ужасе и отвращении уставился на неё. – Вы хотите сказать, во мне есть какие-то _черви_?...

- Да, - просто кивнула Леру, снимая очки и начиная рыться в ящиках стола. – Шимптомы очень похожи… Ушталошть, потеря веша при прежних аппетите и нагружке, выпадение шершти… Временами - боль и раждражение… Ты явно кого-то подцепил!

- Боже! – Джо-Джо содрогнулся от омерзения. – И что же мне с этим делать?!

- Эх, тебе надо бы проведать наштоящего доктора… - слегка улыбнулась Леру. – Но учитывая твой экжамен… Впрочем, не волнуйшя, от гельминтожа нынче никто не умирает… - она наконец нашла то, что искала, и довольно протянула Джо-Джо маленькую склянку. – Это универшальное глиштогонное. Принимай по таблетке на ночь, пока шимптомы не ишчежнут.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Джо-Джо, пряча склянку в карман. – Извините, мне пора идти готовиться…

- Беж проблем, - улыбнулась Леру. – Ни пуха, ни пера! А книжки вернёшь, когда шдашь экжамен, ладно? – она проводила его до двери.

Ещё раз поблагодарив Леру, Джо-Джо нацепил на себя рюкзак с книгами и побрёл обратно домой.


	5. Действенное лекарство

Наступил вечер. Листая справочники, Джо-Джо в который раз мысленно поблагодарил и отца, и доктора Леру. Информация в книгах была изложена столь простым и ясным языком, что, если бы ктонатомию преподавали в детском саду, малыши без проблем сдали бы по ней экзамен.

Джо-Джо вздрогнул, услыхав урчание в своём желудке. Какого чёрта?.. Несмотря на усиленную подготовку, он не забыл о еде и плотно поужинал всего лишь час назад…

Звук повторился. Ктошка вздохнул и взял с полки склянку, подаренную доктором Леру. Склянка была наполнена круглыми белыми таблетками. Джо-Джо неприязненно фыркнул. Не могла ли она ошибиться? При мысли о каких-то червяках внутри ктошку буквально передёргивало. Впрочем, хуже всё равно вряд ли будет…

Достав одну таблетку, маленький полосатый ктошка тихо вышмыгнул из своей комнаты и направился в ванную (идти до неё было ближе, чем до кухни). Встав перед большим зеркалом, Джо-Джо критически оглядел своё отражение. Похоже, Леру действительно была права… Его шерсть утеряла свой блеск, и сам он казался совершенно худым и измождённым. Вздохнув, Джо-Джо налил в стакан воды из-под крана, проглотил таблетку и запил её водой.

Ленточка, пребывавший в состоянии стресса с самого утра, вздрогнул, когда рядом с ним приземлилось что-то твёрдое и круглое. Червь нервно пошевелился, расправляя своё длинное тело. После подслушанного утром разговора он весь был как на иголках. Неужели… Неужели его убьют? Просто за то, что он сидит внутри ктошки? Конечно, он понимал, что его хозяин был из-за него не в лучшей форме, но неужели он должен поплатиться за это жизнью?..

Ленточка вздрогнул, ощутив странный запах. Оказавшись в луже желудочного сока, таблетка медленно начала растворяться. Запах и вкус странного круглого предмета абсолютно не понравились Ленточке, который с опаской отодвинулся подальше. К сожалению, в маленьком желудке ктошки было не так уж много места для манёвра.

Когда таблетка растворилась почти наполовину, до солитёра внезапно дошло. Осознание происходящего оказалось столь убийственно простым, что Ленточка едва не потерял голову от страха.

- Нет… Нет! – отчаянно выкрикнул солитёр. – _НЕТ!_

К сожалению, изнутри голос червя был едва слышен. Ленточка в ужасе поглядел на таблетку. Та уже почти растворилась, и её резкий удушающий запах туманом накрыл разум бедного червя. Солитёр помотал головой, прогоняя наваждение. Похоже, у него оставались считанные секунды… и всего два выхода. Умереть здесь, без единого шанса на спасение – или выбраться на волю, где у него будет, хоть и весьма призрачный, шанс выжить…

В последний раз глянув на таблетку, Ленточка рванулся вверх.

Джо-Джо уже успел помыться и почистить зубы, когда странная, резкая тошнота скрутила его желудок.

- Оо-о-ох… - ктошка согнулся пополам, пытаясь сдержаться. О чём он только думал? О чём думала Леру? Подросток отчаянно вдохнул, стараясь подавить рвотный рефлекс. Неужели все глистогонные средства так действуют?

Спазмы внутри стали сильнее. И ещё сильнее. И ещё… Джо-Джо уже буквально ощущал тошноту у себя в горле.

Наконец желудок бедного ктошки не выдержал и избавился от своего содержимого. Джо-Джо рухнул на кафельный пол ванной, тяжело дыша после перенесённого испытания. С трудом приоткрыв глаза, он невольно взглянул… и сердце его ёкнуло. На полу матово поблёскивала длинная, извилистая, светлая лента… И эта лента слабо шевелилась.

Джо-Джо с ужасом и отвращением осмотрел «ленту». Если бы в его желудке ещё что-нибудь осталось – ктошку бы наверняка снова стошнило. С трудом поднявшись, Джо-Джо вытащил из-под раковины какую-то тряпку и приблизился к «ленте», намереваясь взять странную пакость и поскорее спустить в унитаз, чтобы забыть, как страшный сон…

Но едва тень ктошки нависла над «лентой», как та мелко задрожала. Из колец того, что было, видимо, её телом, поднялась крохотная головка. Голубые глаза со страхом уставились на ктошку.

- Не надо…

Шок был столь силён, что Джо-Джо буквально рухнул на пол. Его взгляд всё ещё был полон отвращения, но теперь к нему примешивалось изумление.

- Что?.. Это _ты?_

«Лента» слабо кивнула.

- Прости. Я не хотел этого…

- Не хотел чего?

- Всего. Я не хотел причинять тебе боль, - червь жалобно поглядел на ктошку. – Я просто боялся покинуть тебя…

- Стоп, стоп… - Джо-Джо медленно выдохнул. – Так это из-за тебя все проблемы? Откуда, чёрт возьми, ты вообще во мне взялся?!

- Это произошло там, на озере… - начал было червь.

- Значит, Леру была права… - вслух подумал ктошка. – Что же, извините, Мистер Солитёр, но боюсь, больше вам от меня ничего не светит. Говорящий или нет – но сейчас ты отправишься в канализацию!

- Не надо! – взмолился червь. – Я не паразит… Я не был им очень давно… Я могу жить сам по себе, только… мне нужна вода. Без неё я высохну… - он устало опустил голову на пол. – Я не хотел…

- Не хотел?! Тогда объясни, как ты оказался во мне? – не сдержался Джо-Джо.

Солитёр снова медленно поднял голову.

- Хочешь знать?.. Я дважды спас тебе жизнь на том озере. Это был я, кто вытащил тебя из воды, и я, кто помог тебе вдохнуть… Мне пришлось забраться внутрь твоих лёгких… Но я… Не хотел… - червь как-то странно дёрнулся и обмяк.

Джо-Джо растерянно глядел на червя. Кажется, тот был без сознания…

Голова у ктошки пошла кругом. Он и правда смутно помнил (или, точнее, вообще не помнил), как выбрался из озера. Неужели этот мерзкий червяк говорил правду? Неужели он его спас? Неужели... Чёрт возьми, неужели он и правда _говорил?_ Или это был странный эффект от таблеток? От Леру всего можно было ждать, в конце концов.

Джо-Джо снова поглядел на червя. Тот жалко лежал на холодном твёрдом полу. Он быстро высыхал…

Словно очнувшись, ктошка подскочил и судорожно заозирался по сторонам. Заметив на полке маленький старый аквариум (когда-то у его отца была ещё одна рыбка, кроме Фидвика), Джо-Джо взял его и быстро наполнил водой. Превозмогая отвращение, он осторожно подцепил червя тряпкой и опустил в аквариум. Выскочив из ванной, ктошка помчался к себе в комнату.

2


End file.
